Infinity Man (Prime Earth)
The Forever People The being that would surmise itself as the missing conscience of his now morally fractured counterpart. Remained little more a whisper roaming the ever expanding horizons of eternity until the very dangerous actions perpetrated by his now conscientiously rudderless other self would begin to disrupt the balance of the Multiverse. He would soon seek to contact a group of young gods, both Genesisian and Apokoliptian in origin called the Forever People. After said group headed out to a facility run by Omar Bashri which was consequently overrun with monstrous Apokoliptian bug men, using they're Mother Box to cull they're minds, Izaya was able to manifest as a material being called the Infinity Man. After having trapped the monstrous Mantis within a multi-TV stand, Infinity Man made his first contact with the Forever people telling them he needed they're help in staving off the encroaching cull of both tyrants Highfather and his mirror image Darkseid. Just before Mantis burst forth from the television monitors he mentioned while separate for now, they all would intersect eventually against the two warring kings. Godhead During the war between Highfather's faction of New Genesisian Gods against the various lantern corps of Prime Earth. Infinity Man made his presence known to the manipulative impostor Himon warning the old saboteur that he would make contact with Highfather soon and no one would stand in his way. As his new charges are attacked by both Green and Red lanterns The disembodied entity reaches out to them through Mother Box again. Fully manifested he is soon attacked by Guy after extending a helping hand commenting on all the pain and anguish he suffers from, seeing how the red lantern refuses his help the mysterious being repels his reshaped attack at his assailant. The three corpsmen soon craft a construct in the likeness of Darkseid ordering Infinite man's immediate surrender, following suit the latter altered his size to meet them on they're terms. Soon after Gardner hijacked control of the colossal construct from B'dg a clash of titans breaks out ending in massive amounts of collateral damage for the city and its citizens. While admitting to be a New God the stranger professes the war ignited by his brethren was not of his making and all he wishes is to return to highfather to fix things with him and his homeland. Deciding to finish things Infinity Man clocks the pseudo-Darkseid accidentally Knocking him into a bulding causing it to collapse upon frightened citizens below. One of whom by the name of Faraday catches his eye shortly after putting the renegade red lantern down for the count, offering to help and heal the man as he senses both he and said individual are interconnected somehow. Down to Earth/Identity Revealed After the Light Bearer/New Gods war had subsided, normalcy had all but returned for the forever people. Save for the subsequent murder of Moonrider at the hands of the Femmes Fatales then Resurrection via Dreamer's usage of the Anti-Life Equation, the time was now for Infinity Man to reveal himself. Emerging from within Bear's New Genesis computer. He recounted the tragic tale of how he and Highfather had come to be separated, that due to a failed tactical reclamation tactic on his end not only cost him the life of a dear friend but further led to the ruination of his devastated homeworld or Old Genesis. Already burdened with the practically infinite loss of life and land his people needed to survive due to the war brought on by his sibling infighting, the old Izaya finally broke. His head to heavy to carry the weight of all this travesty beset before him, counciled by Himon. Infinity Man tells of how adamantly it would be, later refused the terms of a treaty proposed by Darkseid only to be rebuked when he tried to remind who it was he killed, his First Born's only mother. Of course when the tired old soldier is reminded how the war had begun on the first place, how it was not by his demented brother’s hand; but by the hand of a begrevied sibling riddled with guilt over what had come to pass. In his greatest hour of need, Izaya went and sought council with the same source shard that had split his living breathing compassion and mercy from him in the first place. Promising to weap the tears he had surrendered, to keep the loving memory of his wife alive, to mourn what they are, were and could have been if he'd made better choices than the one that robbed him of his core. Musing that one day somewhere down the long line both sides would eventually meet up again in their long and heartbroken eternities, wondering whether or not they will survive or both be destroyed upon they're eventually reconciled. Somewhat appalled that he and his friends were used in this cosmic chess game so Izaya could regain a permanent foothold within the material world without need of a Mother Box, Bear walks off to tell the rest of the gang of this discovery while Infinity Man warns him of the trials and tribulations that he and the rest of the Forever People will endure along the road ahead. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Interfaces with The Source powered Mother Box's with ease. | Strength = 100 ton+ | Weaknesses = * : Requires the aid of several New Gods in order to fuse into his manifestation and a mother box to amalgamate them. Possibly | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:New Gods Category:New God Physiology Category:Immortality Category:Size Alteration Category:Transformation Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Gestalt Characters